


You once belonged to me, but now we’ve got bad blood and another song about love

by ImBlackKitten



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: 9S can't emotion because he's an android, Based on a Queen Song, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Based on a song, F/M, Falling In Love, Hate, Hate to Love, Love, Love/Hate, Robot Feels, Robots, Song: Bad Blood (Taylor Swift), Song: I Want To Break Free (Queen), Song: Look What You Made Me Do (Taylor Swift), Song: bad apple, Song: this is not another song about love (hollywood ending), This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Touhou Project References, Unrequited Love, based on a hollywood ending song, love to hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImBlackKitten/pseuds/ImBlackKitten
Summary: This is roughly based on Nier Automata. It's about how 9S can't articulate or understand his emotions and how he deals with them when he gets reset.This is a script that is meant to be read aloud like a dramatic reading; more or less made up of quotes from songs and from lines from the game. I've changed some syntax and pronouns so it flows better, but every word and phrase in here is made up of the following:Nier Automata - Adam talks to 9S in stasis, 9S's memories, Memories of a songstress, Hidden message from 2B,Taylor Swift - Look what you made me do, bad blood,Hollywood Ending - this is not another song about love,Touhou Project - Bad apple,Queen - I want to break free.
Relationships: 2B & 9S (NieR: Automata), 2B/9S (NieR: Automata)
Kudos: 2





	You once belonged to me, but now we’ve got bad blood and another song about love

My name is 9S. A newly manufactured Scanner model. January 30th, 11942. Rolled out at 4:25 AM, Bunker time. I will fight for humanity with all my strength. I’m here to provide support. 

We YoRHa… We don’t deserve to be loved by this world… But my desire to be loved gave rise to problems, and I don't think we can solve 'em. Let it out, say everything you've been meaning to, I want it to burn. You’re suffocating me inside my lungs, it's getting hard to breathe and you couldn't care less. 

Oh please look at me, 2B. I want your eyes to look upon me alone. Everything you do makes my heart race. I can't even think straight, so I think you should know: I hate your touch, I hate your mouth, I can't stand every single word that falls out, I hate your voice, I hate your lips, but most of all, I hate how bad I wanna steal your kiss, You're all that I've been dreaming of.

. . . . . 

The world moves on, another day, another drama, but not for me, not for me, all I think about is 2B… And then the world moves on, but one thing's for sure: ever on and on I continue circling with nothing but my love in a carousel of agony… Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing, and suddenly I see… that I can't break free. 

I want to break free for the first time, and this time I’ll know it’s for real. I'm slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity with nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony to tell me who I am, who I was. Uncertainty enveloping my mind ‘till I can't break free. I need to break free from your lies. 

The strange thing is, you know it used to be mad love… so take a look at what you've done, 2B… I don't hate you… but I hate to take time and erase you… It's so sad to think about the good times between you and I. I don't like your little games, I don't like your tilted stage. The role you made me play; it's like a garter up around my neck… You say it won't hurt, but I don’t want to be attached to someone who had to kill me again and again and again. I can’t get over the way you love me like you do… I'm sorry, the old Nines can't come to the phone right now. Why? Oh, 'cause he's dead! 

. . . . .

Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real. But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel 2B. You can tell me what to say, and you can tell me where to go. But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know. If I make another move… there'll be no more turning back because everything will change… and it all will fade to black. That’s all I can remember… What if I forget everything? My memories? My self? My… Okay, calm down. Calm down. Calm. Down… We keep performing the same behaviors. We are a massive interconnected network. Am I hurting? Am I sad? Should I stay, should I go? I've… forgotten how to tell. Did I ever even know?

...A long time ago an old machine lifeform told me something: “You an-dr-oids claim to be a-live? How very odd. You are pup-pets who lack even your own free will. All the pe-ople that I see I will never un-der-stand, if you find a way to change, if you step in-to the light, then you will ne-ver be the same.”

“No! You’re wrong.”

“How am I wr-ong, boy? When you fail, you fail in egg-act-ly the same way next time. You keep per-fo-rm-ing the same be-ha-vi-ors. You do not e-ver learn.”

“No! You’re wrong.”

“How am I wr-ong, boy? When you fail, you fail in egg-act-ly the same way next time. You keep per-fo-rm-ing the same be-ha-vi-ors. You do not e-ver learn.”

“No! You’re…”

I need to break free, you’re so self-satisfied, I don’t need your lies.

2B… came off as being rather aloof. Cold, even. She must have wanted to distance herself from me, but I was so happy to be with someone. It was like I had a family. I still don’t understand what it means to love someone, but I’ve made up my mind. 

‘This is YoRHa unit 2B. If anyone’s listening to this, there’s something I need you to do. If you ever meet up with YoRHa unit 9S: I want him… I mean… I’m sorry, please just give him the following message: I wanted to distance myself from you. I didn’t want to be attached to someone I had to kill again and again and again.’

“I will do whatever it takes to capture her affection.”

“Per-haps you have a will af-ter all. Per-haps you have de-s-ires. Now you see, boy! The true mea-ning of life is… HAT-RED.”

“You’re wrong.”

“A vi-le hat-red slum-bers in the depth of your heart.”

“You’re WRONG!”

“The more you try to hide it, the more that dark-ness gr-ows.”

“Wrong! Wrong! Wrong! Wrong! I want to break free, God knows I want to break free, damnit!”

“All who live are sl-a-ves to de-s-ire. You do not trust any-th-ing. You want to de-s-tr-oy e-ver-y-thing. You have lost hope in e-ver-y-thing. You want to o-b-tain e-ver-y-thing. You want to be l-oved by all. You are thin-king a-bout 2B. How it is her you want to ****”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, let me know what you think.


End file.
